


Тело и душу

by mistralle



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Multi, Пытки, Рокудо Мукуро в роли ведьмы, инквизиция
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:36:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8892709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistralle/pseuds/mistralle
Summary: А кто-нибудь спрашивал, чего хочет она? И хотела ли она, чтобы Мукуро спасал её, оставляя позади, обелённую и наряженную в платьице невинной жертвы? Хотела ли она видеть, как его пытают?





	

В камере воняло так, что у Хром слезился глаз, не скрытый повязкой. По распоряжению Мастера там не убирали с самого начала дознания. Хром прекрасно понимала, что это лишь ещё один способ втоптать еретика в грязь, из которой он посмел выползти, но самой ей было от этого не легче. 

Еретик висел в середине комнаты, касаясь большими пальцами ног пола. Голову он запрокинул назад, и Хром не было видно его лица, лишь горло с багровой отметиной от ошейника и подбородок, покрытый щетиной. Под бледной кожей отчётливо прорисовывались рёбра, аркой сходившиеся над впалым животом.

Он еле дышал.

— Повторим ещё раз, — сказал Мастер Спейд, перекладывая перо с пергамента на выемку в столе. — Еретик Рокудо Мукуро, готов ли ты покаяться в своих грехах, наитяжелейший из которых есть злокозненное умерщвление Десятого Герцога Вонголы твоими мерзостными чарами?

Острый кадык судорожно дёрнулся.

— Не в чем... каяться... — простонал пленник. — Не... убивал...

— Упорствуешь, — вздохнул Мастер Спейд. — Наги, будь так любезна.

Рукоятка колеса поддавалась туго, но Хром уже привыкла. Цепь заскрипела, скользя по шестерням — надо бы попросить, чтобы смазали — и пленник осел на пол безвольным комком плоти. Хром услышала болезненный всхлип и чуть прищурилась: в самый первый день из него нельзя было вырвать ни звука.

— Продолжим завтра, — миролюбиво сказал Мастер Спейд. — Капитан, отведите еретика в камеру. Будем надеяться, что ночь, проведённая в раздумьях, принесёт ему просветление.

Капитан Хибари решительно шагнул вперёд, и молча ухватив Рокудо за локоть, вздёрнул его на ноги с небывалой лёгкостью. Тот застонал в голос, пытаясь удержаться на ногах, и сержанту Кусакабэ пришлось подхватить его с другой стороны.

— Проследи, — бросил Мастер Спейд, собирая бумаги.

Хром выскользнула за стражниками и жадно вздохнула. В коридоре пахло сыростью и плесенью, но это было лучше, чем зловоние допросной.

Рокудо волочился за стражниками, еле переставляя ноги. Он был выше их на добрых полголовы, и капитану Хибари приходилось приподнимать его, чтобы двигаться быстрее.   
Хром видела взъерошенный затылок с неровно обстриженными прядями. На макушке всё так же красовался вихор — где Мукуро в детстве разбили голову. 

...когда он вытащил Наги из лечебницы, то позволил ей потрогать шрам. Волосы там росли вкривь и вкось, и Мукуро смеялся, жмурясь, пока она пыталась их пригладить, ещё дурная от настойки опиума.

Он был весел и совсем ещё юн, и Наги он показался прекрасным принцем, который пришёл её спасти. 

Сейчас она была на три года старше, чем он был тогда. Мастер Спейд звал её девочкой.  
Камера встретила их крысиным писком. Капитан Хибари прищурился и метко пнул пустую тарелку в угол. Что-то предсмертно взвизгнуло, и в темноте заметались, спасаясь, невидимые тела.

— Свет! — рявкнул капитан Хибари, и стражник, ожидавший их у поворота, торопливо подбежал к двери с факелом в руках.

В этой камере не было лежанки. Мукуро бесцеремонно сгрузили на кучу вонючей соломы, и капитан нагнулся, споро застёгивая кандалы на истёртых запястьях.

Когда он приложил к исхудавшей шее ошейник, Мукуро вздрогнул и поднял голову. 

— Воды, — тихо попросил он. — Пожалуйста. Хоть глоток.

Глаза у него лихорадочно блестели, вернее, блестел один, синий, с полопавшимися сосудами. Второй уже два дня как заплыл полностью и не открывался.

Хром закусила щеку и поклялась себе, что не зарыдает.

Капитан Хибари без замаха ударил заключённого по лицу костяшками пальцев.

— Ты ни с кем нас не спутал? Мы тебе не прислуга. Хочешь пить — иди и возьми, воду тебе приносят.

Длины цепей Мукуро не хватило бы даже на то, чтобы лечь.

Ошейник лёг зубцами в старые отметины на подбородке пленника, и Мукуро измученно прикрыл глаза. 

— Ты же знаешь, что я не убивал его, — сказал он хрипло. — Ты знаешь, что...

Капитан Хибари ещё раз его ударил. Мукуро умолк, хрипло дыша окровавленным ртом. От удара у него мотнулась голова, и из ран на шее снова пошла кровь.

— Будь моя воля, я бы тебе язык вырезал, — с тихой яростью сказал капитан. — Идём, подмастерье!

Хром вылетела из камеры как ошпаренная. Её трясло. Нет, всё должно было быть не так. Совсем не так!

— Мастер Дознаватель приказал мне сопроводить вас к нему, когда закончите, — с опаской сообщил стражник. Хибари дико посмотрел на него, и тот вздрогнул, чуть не уронив факел.

— Ну, так веди! Где твой сменщик?

Стражник побледнел. 

— А... Я... 

— Что за блеяние? Ты что, овца? Где тот, кто сменит тебя на посту, пока мы будем у Мастера Спейда?

Стражник тихо заскулил.

— Я могу остаться, пока вы не пришлёте замену, — предложила Хром. Сердце болезненно бухало в груди. Только согласись. Пожалуйста, только согласись.

— Дожили, — с отвращением бросил Хибари. — Эй, ты! Имя!

— М-мочида Кенске, капитан! — истерически выкрикнул несчастный.

— Больше ты сюда не вернёшься, Мочида Кенске. Мне нужны бойцы, а не безголовые бараны, их мне хватает за стенами крепости. А теперь — веди!

Мочида душераздирающе всхлипнул и торопливо засеменил вперёд, озаряя неровные стены трясущимся факелом. Капитан Хибари пронёсся мимо, как ночной демон, зацепив Хром краем плаща. В руки упало что-то обжигающе-холодное.

Ключ.

Хром ждала, затаив дыхание. Когда отблески факела скрылись за поворотом, она уверенно повернулась к решётке и на ощупь нашла скважину.

— Милая, милая Хром, — хрипло пробормотал Мукуро. — Ты слишком добра. И безрассудно отважна. 

— Это не доброта, — проскрипела Хром, душа слёзы. — И уж тем более не отвага, наставник.

Входила она медленно, и мысль о том, что она может опрокинуть кружку с водой, приводила её в тихую панику.

Но всё обошлось.

— Подайте звук, учитель, — попросила она, улыбаясь сквозь слёзы. — Я принесу напиться.

— А, — тихо сказал Мукуро. 

Она услышала, как зазвенели цепи.

Он пил жадно — она даже испугалась, что он захлебнётся. И выпил бы, наверное, ещё в три раза столько же, если бы вода не закончилась.

— Спасибо, — выдохнул он. — Но, Хром... Не делай так больше. Что бы ни случилось, они не должны ничего заподозрить. Если будет нужно — выполняй всё, что тебе скажут. Абсолютно всё. Ты поняла?

— Да, — Хром закрыла глаза.

Ей хотелось, чтобы он снова погладил её по голове. Чтобы сказал, что всё будет в порядке. Чтобы всё это оказалось тренировкой, искусственным кошмаром, и она проснулась бы, а Мукуро встретил её беззлобным смехом и заверениями, что такого с ним никогда не сможет случится.

— Милая Хром, — сонно сказал Мукуро. — А теперь иди. Хибари и так дал нам очень много времени.

В соседней камере лежал мертвец. Хром знала это, Хибари знал это — ещё вчера во время допроса ему слишком сильно пережали грудь, и что-то лопнуло. За ним должны прийти на рассвете, тогда и обнаружится его незавидное состояние.

Но пока у него в камере стоял нетронутый стакан с водой.

Хром ощупью подменила его на пустой и закрыла дверь.

За ужином на неё косились со смесью жалости и понимания. Несчастная девочка, которую похитили еретики, использовали, как куклу, лишённую души и человечности — вот как её представил Спейд. Спаситель. Благодетель. Почти что святой.

Хром поймала краем глаза невозмутимое лицо Хибари. В его прикрытых глазах тлела ярость, такая, что будь он тренированным заклинателем, всё бы уже плавало в расплавленном камне.

Что-то случилось. Что-то, ещё более выбивающееся из запланированного порядка.

— Мастер Дознаватель отправляет меня на облаву, — негромко сообщил Хибари, когда она догнала его после ужина. — Рокудо так и не раскололся, но зато соглядатаи нашли каких-то несчастных, подходящих под описание его шайки.

Хром сглотнула. Чикуса. Кен. М.М.

Какое счастье, что Фран в Варии.

— Так что какое-то время тебе придётся справляться одной, — закончил капитан. — Но не волнуйся. Мастер Дознаватель заверил меня, что уже вызвал своих людей. Тебе не придётся таскать вонючего еретика на себе.

Ярость в его глазах была тем страшнее, что она была вынужденно бессильной. Хибари Кёя мог бы выйти против Спейда. Он мог бы поднять восстание.

Но без пропавшего Савады это было бы безнадёжно.

— Я не знаю, когда вернусь. Но ты справишься, — вместо прощания сказал Хибари и отвернулся, зашагал прочь, печатая шаг.

Хром сжала кулаки и выдохнула.

Она не справится. Потому что Мукуро запечатал её силу, завязав печать на всём, что их связывало, пока она валялась с лихорадкой, а люди Святого Обвинения окружали их убежище. Потому что её оставили позади, выставив жертвой, несчастным агнцем, которого так лестно спасти, обогреть и обласкать.

Деймон Спейд понимал желание отомстить. С его точки зрения он делал Хром величайший подарок.

Хибари выехал на рассвете, забрав с собой чуть ли не треть своих людей. Хром наблюдала у окна, как строились в походный порядок всадники, как взрыкивал Кусакабэ, подгоняя слуг и оруженосцев. Хибари выехал вперёд, сдерживая свою каурую кобылу. Низкорослая, сухая, нравом она больше походила на злобную кошку.

Хром на секунду вспомнила — так мучительно явственно, что от света защипало в глазах — блики на поверхности пруда, Мукуро в белой рубашке с нежной, рассеянной улыбкой, и его гнедого жеребца с тонкими, стройными ногами. Он возвышался над каурой на добрых полторы ладони, аккуратно прихватывал её за холку зубами, заставляя злобно взвизгивать, мог неустанно танцевать по полю, но всегда отдыхал рядом с ней.

Где он теперь?..

Каурая злобно заржала, вырывая Хром из воспоминаний, и рванулась вперёд, поднимая столб пыли. Хибари Кёя, тогда ещё не капитан и даже ещё не стражник, подобрал её совсем жеребёнком. Хром слышала, что он выкармливал её из бутылки сам. 

Отряд Хибари двинулся за ним, и Хром осталась одна.

Допрос должны были возобновить после обеда. Хром сидела у себя в комнате и невидяще смотрела в раскрытую Книгу Откровений. Любой соглядатай, загляни он в глазок, умилился бы. Благодарная спасённая овечка. Такая идеальная ученица. 

Её учитель сейчас трясся от холода в казематах, не в состоянии даже заснуть. А она сидела в тепле и уюте, сытая и здоровая, и ничего не делала, чтобы ему помочь — только потому, что он ей так сказал. Потому что таков был план.

К чёрту план.

Хром закрыла лицо руками. Она больше так не могла.

В дверь постучали.

— Мастер Спейд вызывает в допросную, — пробасил незнакомый стражник. Хром медленно подняла голову. Это конец?

Ещё от поворота её накрыл запах горелого мяса. Хром подавила тошноту и решительно зашагала вперёд. Возможно, Спейд просто хочет, чтобы она записала что-то за него. У него могут быть испачканы руки...

В допросной можно было задохнуться. 

— Здравствуйте, госпожа Наги, — бесстрастно кивнула смутно знакомая девица с маской на лице. Все Червелло были почти одинаковы. Возможно, с этой они даже встречались.

— Подойди, девочка, — ласково подозвал Деймон Спейд. — Не хотел тебя сегодня дёргать, но он почти раскололся.

Хром медленно перевела взгляд на пол, там, где лежал...

Не может быть.

Её затошнило — так остро, что сдержаться удалось только чудом.

Мукуро лежал, свернувшись в клубок, и ей отлично была видна его спина. То, во что её превратили.

— Заклинатели очень восприимчивы к боли — так я тебя всегда учил, — негромко сказал Спейд. — Этот, можно сказать, исключение, подтверждающее правило. Сейчас ты его дожмёшь.

Мукуро усадили на жёсткое сиденье и прихватили ремнями. Голова у него безвольно болталась.

— Помнишь, что я тебе рассказывал о чувствительности пальцев? — спросил Спейд. — Возьми тиски. Ты сейчас сама убедишься.

Он ждал, пока уедет Хибари, вдруг поняла Хром. Он подозревал.

Мукуро смотрел на неё мутным, ничего не выражающим взглядом. От него кисло пахло рвотой. Хром посмотрела на металлические колодки — полированные, свежесмазанные. Его пальцы безвольно легли в выемки.

«Делай всё, что тебе скажут».

Хром выдохнула и провернула винт.

Мукуро начал кричать очень скоро, так громко, что зазвенело в ушах.

— Главное, ослабить сопротивление, — говорил Спейд, казалось, прямо ей в ухо. — Как только ты раскачаешь опоры, всё сопротивление падёт само собой.

— Я не могу больше! — закричал Мукуро. И «Хватит!» И «Не надо, пожалуйста!»  
И «Кёя!»

— Как нехорошо, — цыкнул Спейд. — Червелло, отправьте сообщение следующего содержания: капитан Хибари Кёя подозревается в сговоре с еретиками и должен быть немедленно препровождён в крепость для проведения допроса.

Мукуро забился в крике. В его лице не было сейчас ничего красивого.

— Достаточно. — Спейд положил одну руку на плечо Хром, а другой ослабил винт. — Ты слышишь меня, Рокудо Мукуро? 

Тот молчал, жадно хватая воздух ртом. 

— Мне продолжить? — Спейд чуть нахмурился и сделал вид, что подкручивает винт.

— Нет... — прохрипел Мукуро. Голос у него был сорван до сипа. — Не надо.

— Как ты убил герцога Саваду, Рокудо? — ласково спросил Спейд. — Тела так и не нашли, но его нет в мире живых. Где труп?

— А его... и не найти, — выдохнул Мукуро, глядя на них безумным взглядом.

— Проклятый, — выдохнул Спейд. — Ты отправил его прямиком в Преисподнюю, верно, выродок? Как ты посмел!

Мукуро хрипло засмеялся, и это был страшный звук, больше похожий на рыдания.

— Что, не нравится, ублюдок? — выплюнул он. — Так до него не добраться... Никому не добраться — ни тебе, ни даже мне. Хочешь — иди по Адским тропам, да только тебе там будут слишком уж рады, а?..

Спейд ударил его под дых и Мукуро согнулся, мучительно выкашливая желчь.

— Вот же погань, — удивительно спокойно сказал Спейд. — Ты молодец, Наги. Отлично поработала. Отведите ублюдка в камеру Размышлений. И скажите, пусть объявят на площади, что убийца герцога будет казнён завтра в два часа пополудни. 

Он наклонился к Мукуро и крепко ухватил его за волосы.

— Это было очень глупо, — прошипел он.

Хром ушла первой, повинуясь указаниям Спейда, и только успела бросить последний взгляд на Мукуро. Его избитое, измученное лицо стояло у неё перед глазами, когда она лежала без сна ночью, а от Хибари не было никаких вестей. Хром вспомнила своё оружие, которое ей помог создать Мукуро — тонкую пику из льда и тумана, изящную и стройную, острую, как стилет на длинной рукояти. 

Савада Цунаёши так радовался за неё...

Они стояли тогда на полуразрушенной стене Старого Замка, который не стали восстанавливать после бунта Занзаса — в напоминание и назидание. По серым камням вился плющ, в разрушенном фонтане задумчиво урчала заплутавшая лягушка. Мукуро смотрел на неё с неприкрытой гордостью, а Савада Цунаёши, десятый герцог Вонголы, откровенно восхищался, будто и не он был сильнейшим бойцом страны.

Большеглазый, хрупкий, с тонкими запястьями и бесконечным потоком Пламени, спящим внутри. Ему бы копаться в библиотеках, а не вести войска в бой. Но по его же собственным словам, мозгов бы у него на библиотеки не хватило.

Мукуро так долго рассказывал, что захватит его тело, что даже сам Савада по этому поводу не дёргался, видимо, смирившись со своей участью. И тем удивительнее было то, что когда Деймон Спейд всерьёз попробовал воплотить в жизнь обещания своего потомка, Мукуро даже не попробовал успеть первым.

Хром помнила, как под пятками Цунаёши открылся огненный провал, и помнила, как уверенно Мукуро столкнул его туда. Так швыряют товарища в шлюпку, оставаясь при этом на тонущем корабле. Это было два месяца назад.

Хром всё же удалось заснуть — уже почти на рассвете. Первые лучи солнца расцветили тьму под веком, скользя бликами от стоялой воды по воспоминаниям. 

Днём звонил колокол. Мерные глухие удары тоскливо ложились на притихший городок, а Хром ждала любых вестей. Может, не от Хибари, но хотя бы от Франа? Вария, не раз доказывавшая верность идеалам герцога, ведь всё ещё вне подозрений. Или от Чикусы?  
Но горизонт был чист, и никаких гонцов или почтовых голубей на нём не появлялось. 

Хром сидела на полу и отчаянно пыталась добраться до своей силы. Если никто не спешит ей помочь — отчего бы ей самой не вызволить учителя? Он вряд ли будет возражать сейчас, когда на площади уже выстраивают костёр, наваливая вязанки обманчиво-неустойчивой пирамидой.

Она тянулась в пустоту, тщетно пытаясь нашарить хоть что-нибудь. Её сила, раньше бившаяся безбрежным океаном, их с Мукуро общая сила, казалось, оставила её навсегда.  
Колокол тоскливо пел о мучительной смерти. Хром свернулась калачиком и тихонько заплакала. Она была совершенно бессильна.

***

Хром вышла на площадь раньше, чем нужно было бы, чтобы занять лучшие места. На крышах уже толпились мальчишки, и брусчатку под их ногами усеивали свежие огрызки яблок, абрикосовые косточки и ореховая шелуха. 

Посреди площади возвышалась металлическая решётка, чёрная и страшная. От неё всегда несло горелым, и Хром избегала подходить к ней близко без особой на то надобности. Все избегали — кроме мальчишек, которые делали это на спор.

Хром поднялась на помост для высоких гостей и сжала спрятанный в рукаве стилет. Она не сможет спасти Мукуро. Без силы, без боевого опыта, которым Мукуро делился с ней щедро, как дерево делится тенью, она была всего лишь восемнадцатилетней девчонкой, ещё и с искалеченным телом.

Но на один удар её хватит. Снизу вверх, лезвием между рёбрами, так, чтобы наверняка. Спейда это не остановит надолго, но, по крайней мере, лишит его этого тела, заставит искать замену. 

Накатило удивительное спокойствие. Теперь, когда всё было решено, оставалось только придерживаться выбранного плана действий.

Было жарко. Толпа, собиравшаяся на площади, жалась в скудную тень колокольни и толпилась по переулкам. Кто-то смачно выругался, когда его столкнули в кучу мусора.  
По небу бежали облака. 

Хром стиснула вспотевшие ладони вместе. Если бы здесь был Рёхей. Если бы здесь был Гокудера. Ямамото.

Кто угодно. Пожалуйста.

Толпа прибывала: мужчины и женщины того неопределённого возраста, который наступает в этих краях сразу после юности и поспешной свадьбы и длится до самой скоропостижной старости. Они комкали в руках бесформенные накидки и смотрели на Хром и снующих стражников со смесью страха, неприязни и подхалимства. К вечеру станет холоднее.

Хром прикрыла глаз. Другой, изувеченный неумелым лечением в Святой Обители, чесался под повязкой.

Если всё пройдёт так, как она задумала, всё закончится так быстро, что холода она не почувствует.

Она вдруг поняла, что колокол перестал звонить. Вдруг накатил липкий ужас, превратив её начарованные внутренности в желе. Уже?! Так скоро?!

Стражники входили на площадь, и Хром не видела среди них ни одного знакомого лица. Все — люди Спейда, все — марионетки с промытыми мозгами, куда безвольнее тех, чьи тела захватывал сам Мукуро. 

Спейд поднялся на помост сам, улыбнулся ей отвратительно-ласковой улыбкой. Он был ужасно похож на Мукуро. Хром ненавидела его ещё и за это.

— Волнуешься, девочка? — мирно спросил он. — Сегодня свершится твоё возмездие. Ты очень хорошо для этого поработала. 

Хром сглотнула горечь. О, да. Просто отлично.

Деймон Спейд вышел из тени десять лет назад, захватив тело очередного несчастного и назвавшись, наконец, своим именем. Он продвигался в Ордене семимильными шагами, фанатично преследуя всех, кто так или иначе мог пошатнуть Вонголу, и никто ничего даже не заподозрил, пока не стало слишком поздно.

Деймон Спейд хотел сильную Вонголу — а кроме того, хотел сам быть её силой. Девятый угасал, Занзас был в изгнании, о Цунаёши ещё никто не знал...

Спейд сам – из своей марионетки – предложил вызвать из глубинки дальнего родственника Девятого, глупого и трусоватого мальчишку. И все удивлялись... а ведь всё было очень логично. Спейд вообще был очень логичен и фанатично верил в свои планы.

Хром прекрасно знала, что он планировал. Захватить тело наследника, править Вонголой железной хваткой, уничтожая врагов и строя век процветания. А когда придёт время — переселиться в тело нового наследника и продолжить.

Благородная цель, с какой стороны ни посмотри. И будь Савада Цунаёши действительно никчёмным, безвольным слабаком, всё бы так и произошло.

Хром смотрела на Спейда, а видела худого, перепуганного мальчишку, который всё же нашёл в себе силы улыбнуться ей и сказать: «Когда я стану герцогом, вам больше не надо будет прятаться».

Он восхищался их иллюзиями. Он не скрывал своего страха перед Мукуро, но с Хром был расслаблен и доверчив, и от этого всегда было тепло.

...Он принял их с Мукуро присягу в старом парке возле разрушенного замка. Его штаны были перепачканы травяным соком, в волосах запутался листок с дерева, и когда Мукуро нараспев говорил слова клятвы, его голос дрожал от смеха.

А Цунаёши ответил всерьёз.

Мукуро был серьёзен в своей клятве хранить тело и душу сюзерена настолько, что предпочёл вышвырнуть Саваду на Адские тропы, чтобы тот не достался Спейду.

Теперь его должны были за это казнить.

Толпа заполнила всю площадь, точно многоглавое море душ. Мукуро показывал ей такое, когда однажды дал взглянуть за порог одной из Адских троп — всего одним глазком, и он стоял впереди, не давая сдвинуться ни на волосок вперёд. 

Франу он позволял больше.

Но Франа здесь не было. Он тоже был хорошим учеником и делал, что ему было сказано — работал на Варию.

Вдалеке послышались оживлённые крики. У Хром закружилась голова.

Едут. Уже.

Возле кучи дров стояли глашатай и палач. Палач был в колпаке и без рубашки, и его торс лоснился от пота. Он был огромен, мускулист, и Хром пробрало омерзением. Глашатай потел под своим париком, багровый, как помидор, и такой же надутый. Хром пожелала ему сдохнуть от удара.

Когда повозка выехала на площадь, Хром не поверила своим глазам. Это не мог быть Мукуро. Нет, этого просто не могло быть.

Если бы не теснота клетушки, в которую его запихнули, сидеть он бы не смог. Хром смотрела, как на серой ткани расползаются тёмные пятна, где переплетение решётки давило на сгорбленную спину, и не находила сил вздохнуть. Хорошо, что Спейд на неё не смотрел.

Мукуро не смог бы не то, что драться — даже стоять. Хром судорожно вздохнула и крепче вцепилась в рукоятку стилета, как в дружескую ладонь. Одним Спейдом дело не ограничится.

Несколько стражников спрыгнули с повозки, завозились с ключами. Из толпы доносились кровожадные вопли, но в основном все молчали. 

— Они любили того мальчишку, Саваду, — глухо произнёс Спейд, приобнимая её за плечи одной рукой. — Его не простят никогда. Даже после того, как его пепел развеют по ветру. Жаль. Как жаль, что всё так получилось.

Хром стиснула зубы. Мукуро выволакивали из клетки, как мешок с песком. Обе руки были у него перетянуты окровавленными тряпками, и когда один из стражников случайно зацепил одну, Мукуро выгнулся в крике.

— А ты хорошо держишься, — заметил Спейд. — я бы подумал, что ты уже пойдёшь крошить всех в капусту.

Хром напряглась.

— Что вы имеете в виду? — тихо спросила она.

— Я о твоём клинке, который ты так старательно прячешь. — Спейд усмехнулся. — Удивительно ты сильная девушка. Не зря он так тебя ценит. 

Хром рванулась, но Мастер Дознаватель держал крепче адской лозы.

— Я долгое время думал сделать твоего господина своим медиумом, — задумчиво сказал он, притянув её поближе. — Представь себе — гордый Рокудо Мукуро, который был бы послушен каждому моему слову. От него всего-то и требовалось, что сломаться пораньше. А он, идиот, довёл своё тело до такого состояния, что пользоваться им теперь уже нельзя. Да ещё и Саваду угробил. Он как будто хотел, чтобы его казнили.

— Неправда! — Хром до боли закусила губу, чувствуя, как по щеке бегут бессильные слёзы. — Вы же сами их обоих погубили! То, что вы планировали для герцога, было бы страшнее смерти!

— А так твой господин отправил сравнительно невинного человека в Преисподнюю, да ещё и живьём. — Спейд усмехнулся. — Даже Вендиче согласны со мной, что подобный грех заслуживает тяжелейшего наказания.

Мукуро закончили приковывать к решётке, и он повис, едва касаясь подошвами наваленного хвороста. Голова у него бессильно упала.

— Неужели ты думаешь, что он хочет, чтобы ты тут погибла? — промурлыкал Деймон Спейд, прижимаясь губами к её уху. Хром передёрнуло. Это просто отвратительно. Что он о себе возомнил? 

...А кто-нибудь спрашивал, чего хочет она? И хотела ли она, чтобы Мукуро спасал её, оставляя позади, обелённую и наряженную в платьице невинной жертвы? Хотела ли она видеть, как его пытают? 

Да никто никогда не спрашивал. Кроме Савады.

— Я думаю, что хочу, чтобы ты сдох, — с ненавистью выдохнула Хром и согнулась, подаваясь назад. Спейд охнул, наваливаясь на её спину и отпуская одну руку, чтобы опереться на столб, поддерживающий навес.

И тут на площади заорали.

Хром замерла, борясь с безумной надеждой.

Мастер Спейд выругался и отскочил от неё. Хром взглянула на площадь и вначале подумала, что у неё плывёт в глазах. Обычные люди не могли двигаться так слаженно и выверенно, как шестерни в часовом механизме, как танцоры во время Праздника Лета.

— Стройся, потроха рыбьи! — ревел кто-то, сотрясая окна и наполняя благоговейным ужасом сердца.

А вокруг помоста кольцо за кольцом вставали бывшие торговцы, ремесленники — все те, кого Хром ещё час назад тихо проклинала.

И это не было иллюзией — хотя бы потому, что использовать иллюзии в Крепости было невозможно.

Кто-то высокий и худой вспрыгнул на помост, и Хром выдохнула, когда он сбросил капюшон, открыв гриву бледных лохм.

Вария. Всё-таки пришли. 

Остатки толпы шарахнулись от бывших соседей, а Скуало пинком скинул глашатая с помоста, не обращая внимания на поросячье верещание.

— Насколько я помню, — завопил он, — казнить вассалов герцога имеет право только герцог!

— Что ты несёшь?! — заорал Спейд. — Эта погань убила своего герцога! Дознаватели имеют право судить его!

— Придержи коней, падаль! — огрызнулся Скуало. — Есть ещё Занзас!

— Занзас! — всколыхнулась толпа. — Первый претендент! 

Они расступались перед ним, как волны расступаются перед гребнем левиафана. Хром смотрела, затаив дыхание.

— Мусор, — с неприятной ухмылкой сказал Занзас. — Вот так отойдёшь от дел на пару лет, а тебя уже и со счетов списали.

— Ты не мог вступить в права, — огрызнулся Спейд. — Рокудо Мукуро лишил герцогство не только правителя, но и атрибутов. 

— Тем лучше, — захохотал Занзас.

Атрибуты его не признали, вспомнила Хром, холодея. Конечно, ему даже лучше, что их нет.

— И как единственный наследник Вонголы, — с наслаждением сказал Занзас, — я объявляю Суд Пламени.

Хром почувствовала, как останавливается её сердце. Фран! Где же Фран?!

Скуало спрыгнул с помоста, и Занзас выхватил пистолеты. Два столба пламени ударили вперёд, и в их перекрестье была беспомощная, неподвижная фигура.

Хром закричала и рванулась вперёд, телом, душой, всей своей сущностью, и внутри что-то поддалось, мучительно затрещало, расходясь по живому. Боль ослепила её, выворачивая наизнанку, и дышать стало невозможно. Она тонула изнутри, захлёбываясь мукой и силой, от которой успела отвыкнуть. Но это было неважно. Боль была неважна, враги вокруг были неважны. Единственным, что ещё имело смысл в этом мире, был еле живой человек на решётке, и пламя, рвущееся к нему голодной волной.

Что-то ударило по выставленным ладоням, взметнулось синим пологом. В ушах стыл рёв, в котором одиноко тонул отзвук её имени.

Хром рискнула приоткрыть глаз. 

— Хром... — мучительно прохрипел Мукуро. — Хром, ты в порядке?

Она не знала. Она даже не знала, осталась ли она прежней.

— Зачем?.. — Простонал Мукуро. 

Хром и сама увидела, что Занзас стрелял не в него, что залп из его пистолетов пришёлся на пространство перед костром. 

Рассыпавшийся хворост больно колол ноги, а руки кровоточили от обломков решётки. Мукуро не мог стоять и тяжело опирался на неё, еле держась на ногах.

Перед ними закручивался вихрь из многоцветного пламени, и воздух стонал от такой мощи.

— Заклинатель! — орал Спейд — так далеко, будто из другого мира. — Схватить немедленно!

Стражники, однако, не торопились приближаться к тройному оцеплению. Хром слепо обернулась. Где же Фран?

Что-то треснуло страшно и торжественно, и пространство всколыхнулось, уступая напору извне. Вихрь полыхнул и исчез, оставляя за собой прореху в мироздании. На площади завопили в сотню голосов, и Хром содрогнулась, крепче прижимая к себе израненное тело Мукуро. Неподготовленный человек мог сойти с ума, взглянув на Адские тропы. А если сейчас из прорехи выйдет кто-то или что-то, Мукуро будет беззащитен.

Портал замерцал и исчез, оставив после себя...

— Прекратить, — звучно провозгласил «злокозненно умерщвлённый» Савада Цунаёши, низвергнутый в Ад два месяца назад. — Немедленно прекратить этот фарс.

— Я сдохну, — жалобно сообщил вымотанный, потрёпанный Фран, плюхаясь прямо на дрова. — Вот прямо сейчас. Учитель, в следующий раз идите в Ад сами.

А потом Хром уже ничего не видела. Внутри у неё что-то разливалось, не останавливаясь, хлестало сквозь прорванную плотину, и она захлёбывалась в одиночестве.

Видимо, она смогла уложить Мукуро, прежде чем упасть. 

Она тонула в темноте и думала о том, что Дознаватели одевали приговорённых к смерти в чистые робы. Пусть даже перед этим несчастные месяцами сидели в собственных нечистотах, пусть их кожу покрывали язвы и короста, на казнь их везли во всём новом. 

Хром захлёбывалась и даже умереть не могла. В этот раз никто не пришёл её спасти.

Через несколько вечностей, когда она забыла всё, даже своё собственное имя, даже кто такой Мукуро, вода расступилась, и она упала в закатное небо.

Она проснулась пустой и лёгкой, как кукла из сахарной глазури. Через занавеску светило садящееся солнце, на лице лежали тёплые лучи. Рядом кто-то разговаривал.

— Ничего нельзя сделать, — глухо говорил человек в тёмном балахоне с капюшоном. Она не знала, кто это, и даже не могла определить, мужчина это или женщина. — Глупая девчонка сорвала твою печать с мясом. Если бы не Савада, она бы истекла Пламенем до смерти. Иллюзиями такое не исправишь. Вашу связь не восстановить.

На соседней кровати лежал молодой мужчина, похожий на поверженного принца, и лицо у него было... Странное. Будто бы он испытывал невыносимую боль.

— Мне очень жаль, Мукуро, — тихо сказал стоявший рядом юноша с удивительными, сияющими глазами. — Я в долгу перед вами и знаю, что никогда не смогу его вернуть. Но... Но одно я могу сделать прямо сейчас. 

Он протянул этому мужчине, Мукуро, ладонь, на которой лежало что-то маленькое, то ли брошка, то ли кольцо.

— Рокудо Мукуро, — негромко сказал юноша. — Я избираю тебя своим Хранителем. Отныне всё, совершённое тобой, будет совершено по моему велению и с моего благословения. Любое слово твоё — эхо моего. Любой, назвавший тебя своим врагом, сделает врагом и меня.

Это всё же было кольцо. Она увидела, как Рокудо подставляет ладони под падающую искрой безделушку и смотрит на неё, на тонкий ободок, на злой отблеск печатки, на свои изувеченные пальцы, перебинтованные так, что руки походили на бесформенные обрубки, и хохочет, хохочет, хохочет...

Она заскулила и попыталась отползти подальше.

— Успокойся, — внезапно сказал кто-то. — Ты пугаешь её.

Рокудо Мукуро посмотрел на неё злым взглядом и вытер рот перебинтованной рукой.  
Из тени возле двери вышел невысокий, мрачный человек в чёрно-фиолетовом костюме. 

Отчего-то ей стало страшно и спокойно одновременно, будто не бояться его было невозможно, об этом вопили все её инстинкты, но при этом она была уверена, что с ней ничего плохого не случится.

— С тобой всё будет хорошо, Хром, — серьёзно сказал юноша, который принёс кольцо Рокудо. — Это кольцо ведь и твоё тоже. Оно будет ждать, пока ты полностью поправишься. А пока... ты не могла бы пойти с капитаном Хибари? Он позаботится о тебе, пока Мукуро выздоравливает.

Значит, её зовут Хром. 

Хром кивнула и послушно поднялась.


End file.
